


Stress Relief

by PokemonFan69



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonFan69/pseuds/PokemonFan69
Summary: Serena is stressed, so Ash helps her out by having a bath...





	Stress Relief

Stress Relief

Serena was stressed. She had made it to the final round of the Pokemon Showcase and she was now laying on her hotel bed looking up at the ceiling, her hands buried in her face. Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon were resting down at the Pokemon Centre, and she was now on her own. But not for long. Somebody opened the door. 

“Serena, are you okay?.” A raven-haired trainer stepped into the room.

“Yeah. I suppose. Just a bit stressed about tomorrow, that's all.” Ash put an arm around Serena’s shoulders. 

“Hmmm. Wait a minute, I'll be back in a sec.” Serena was confused as Ash walked into the bathroom, she was even more confused as she heard running water. 

After a few minutes, Ash popped his head through the door. 

“Serena. I’m ready.” Ash called. Serena turned her attention towards Ash and got up and headed towards the bathroom. She opened the door, there was a full bath, with many soaps and lotions by the side of it. Then her eyes were drawn to were Ash was standing, a towel around his waist. Serena blushed. 

“Ash…?” Serena watched as Ash flung the towel off, revealing his naked body. He jumped into the bath, water sloshing everywhere. 

“Well, Serena? Gonna come in?” Ash asked. 

“Oh! Okay.” Serena went red and began to undress. Ash turned away, he was nervous too. Recently, he had seemed to become more attracted to girls, and especially Serena. This wasn’t a scheme to see Serena’s naked body, he was genuinely trying to help and destress the girl. Serena was now fully naked, and climbed into the bath, facing Ash. The Pokemon master was trying hard not to look at her breasts, and looked deeply into her eyes. 

“Serena. Your beautiful…” Ash mumbled. 

“Thanks. Your pretty handsome as well.” She smiled weakly. She had wanted to say that for many months now. After a long, awkward silence, Serena turned away from Ash and asked sweetly, “Ash, can you… wash my hair? 

“Of course.” Ash squirted a bit of shampoo into his hand and rubbing it softly into Serena’s short honey hair. Serena purred comfortably as she felt Ash’s warm touch on her hair. Ash then grabbed the shower head and washed her. He then rubbed some body wash into her smooth, soft skin. He massaged her shoulders and made his way down her body. Serena meanwhile, was in a haze during this. Her lifelong crush, Ash Ketchum, was washing her! Ash accidentally slipped a hand onto one of Serena’s breasts. Serena moaned faintly. 

“Oh god, Serena, I’m so sorry!” 

“Don’t worry Ash. You can put it back.” Serena felt her body heating up. Slowly, Ash placed her hands on Serena’s bosoms and began to massage them slowly. 

“Ohhhh!” Serena moaned as he placed a finger on her nipple. Ash felt his dick rising. 

_ “Shit. Shit. Shit”  _ Ash panicked, as his erect penis rubbed against Serena’s ass. He closed his eyes, attempting to eradicate his erection. He tried thinking about non-sexy things. He imagined that he was washing Clemont. This worked, but Serena moaned again and his mast rose again. 

“Ohhh. What is that?” Serena shuddered as she felt something prod her backside. Serena turned and looked down at Ash’s hard cock. 

“Serena, I’m sorry. I can’t help it.” He began to panic. Serena kept on staring, blushing furiously. 

“I understand… I think…” She continued to stare at it. 

“Serena. I might get out now.” He jumped up, his penis almost hitting her face. 

“Same.” Ash and Serena looked at each other, with great passion and love. They got dry and walked into the bedroom together.

“Ash… is it okay, if you sleep with me tonight?” Serena proposed. “And not in that way.” She smiled with a cheeky grin. 

“Sure. Anything for you.” Ash chuckled. Serena clambered into bed and Ash got on the other side. He wrapped her arms around Serena tightly. 

“I love you Serena.” Ash confessed. 

“I love you too Ash.” Serena smiled, she kissed him on the forehead and closed her eyes. She opened them again as Ash kissed her on the cheek. 

“I love you.” He repeated. 

“I love you too.” Serena tugged Ash firmly. She fell asleep quickly, in Ash’s warm embrace, feeling ready for the next day. 

**The End**


End file.
